elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crafting Motif 35: Dro-m'Athra Style
Contents By Twilight Cantor Adara'hai Somewhere, deep in the Dark Behind the World, there are grim forges and bent benches where Lost Cats arm and armor themselves. On those dire times when they appear among us, their outfitting is much alike, implying they are made to certain standards. This one shall sing the song of these standards below. Because all knowledge is useful, no? If only to know what to stay away from. AXES Many times dro-m'Athra weapons and armor show the "waning crescent" symbol―waning because evil is strongest in the dark of the moons. Thus the Lost Cat axes show two waning crescents, one for Jode and one for Jone. But diminishing, yes? BELTS Many tassets! On the buckle of the dro-m'Athra belt we see waning crescents lengthened into two long, curving fangs, often below a sort of "dark eye" sigil. Full meaning of latter is obscure, and perhaps that is for the best. Who would know all that Namiira knows? BOOTS Dro-m'Athra boots have enclosed toes, a curious exception to usual Khajiiti practice; it brings to mind this ancient song: "One foote Jone, one foote Jode, Lost Cattes be most straungely toed." Are the enclosed toes hiding some sort of hind-paw disfigurement? BOWS The waning crescent motif is very pronounced on dro-m'Athra bows, which feature two pairs of sickle moons, one pair on the face bracketing the grip, and another, smaller pair at the ends of the limbs. Such a bow may shoot more than mere arrows, alas. CHEST PIECES The cuirasses of dro-m'Athra warriors have a central boss of double waning crescents, surrounded by the jagged patterns of what I call "blue claw marks," the distinctive slashes of blue lightning so common in Lost Cat imagery. DAGGERS The dro-m'Athra dagger is a short stabbing weapon, with a so-much-curved crossguard that must assist when parrying. Curiously, this means dagger has but a single "waning crescent moon," where most Lost Cat weapons display two. Is missing moon symbolic of Ghost Moon? This one does not know. GLOVES Gauntlets protect hands from blows, of course, but also it is cold, very cold in Dark Behind the World, so wear gloves. Fingertips are covered―where are Khajiiti claws? On forearm, blue claw marks, but on hands, no claws. Very disturbing. HELMETS Cat-face doubled, one atop another―so eerie! But dro-m'Athra face is hidden, which is a Good Thing. Crowned with double waning crescent, yes. False ears, but teeth are real, or at least real sharp. No gorget! LEG GREAVES Dro-m'Athra greaves almost normal, mundane. Must guard lower limbs just like Top-of-World greaves, yes? Darkening moons on shins, pointed down, emptying out all life. Sing me a song of shinbalds, turning 'round and walking away! MACES With blows of mace, Lost Cats beat out rhythm of the Bent Dance. See, dro-m'Athra mace head is shaped like shield, and yet dro-m'Athra shield is not shaped like mace! Who can sing the answer to this riddle? Not this one, no. SHIELDS Double-waning-crescent shield, Jode to right, Jone to left, with gaps in moon-sickles for stab-stabbing from behind it. See the blue lightning? Very dangerous: beware. SHOULDER ARMOR So clawsome, the pauldrons! And laced with blue claw marks, yes. High collars help make up for lacking of gorget and aventail. Sharp and sharp: do not touch them, for they touch back. This one is quite serious. STAVES What a staff it is! Two down-turned waning crescents emptying the head, while above is crescent Ghost Moon, rampant, ready to funnel forth spells of Destruction. No need to guess why Lost Cat Sorcerer is most feared dro-m'Athra of all. No, not a bit. SWORDS Heavy at end, Lost Cat sword would be awkward wielding for any but muscle-cat dro-m'Athra! Weight of sword drives sharp-sharp edge through body and bone. Crosshilt is waning-double-crescent, but by now you guess this twice over. Avoid! Evade! Will you be wise, and heed Adara'hai? Who can say? Var var var. Appearances * ru:Ремесленный мотив 35: стиль дро-м'Атра Category:Online: Crafting Motifs Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Dro-m'Athra Style Category:Books about Khajiit